Adventure Time: The Ice Princess
by BlueRose1313
Summary: River  the ice princess  comes to live with her dad  the ice king  and stuff happens, mainly comedy based off confusion, Dramatic back stories and darkness! YAY! Contains language gonna continue it!
1. Chapter 1: new arrivals

Adventure Time: the Ice princess

chapter 1

**Authors note: I thought of this story after watching _"Too Young"_ man that episode ticked me off, so anyway I just gave up on all the Finn related couples well not totally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want any money from this... I do NOT own adventure time nor its characters even tho I do own the idea and character behind this version of the Ice Princess, River as I call her. With out further delay**

**here is this story/fan fiction**

* * *

><p>River flew over to the biggest mountain using, her ice powers of course. <em>I hope this parent will be better <em>she thought to her self, walking in and finding and old looking man talking to a penguin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Finn and Jake's tree house...<p>

"Hey Jake," the young hero said as, he ate his breakfast

"what is it Finn" Jake said, looking up from his everything burrito

"What should we do today" Finn asked finishing eating his left over pie from tree trunks.

"well we could go slay that monster in the well" Jake said "or, maybe we could go hang out with lady rainicorn and _Princess Bubble gum_" Jake nudged Finn with his arm, winking, successfully making Finn turn a Princess Bubble gum shade of pink.

"Maybe we could-" Finn was cut off

Both Finn and Jake heard a loud scream coming from the ice kings Mountains/House/Princess stealing lair "I am NOT staying in a cage"

The Ice kings voice could be heard from Finn and Jake's tree house "Why not, its nice it has a um a bed and I could get you some stuff to put in it. It could be really nice."

A definitively feminine voice retorted "Please, I am not living in a cage, being their done that"

"Jake I know what we are doing today" Finn said, getting up solemnly to save yet another damsel from the clutches of the Ice king

"ya I'm right behind you" Jake said, following Finn out of the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the Ice kings entry to his mountain; Finn kicked in the ice kings door to find the ice king talking to a girl Finn had never seen before, she had snow white hair and unlike all the other princess she wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a navy blue tang top the same color as the ice kings robe, green cargo pants and a pair and a pair of combat boots, she also didn't wear a crown but a necklace. Both the ice king and this mysterious girl turned to stare at Finn.<p>

"would YOU PLEASE STOP breaking down my door, this is the fifth time this week" the ice king scolded

"i would if you stopped stealing princess's!" Finn screamed

"but I am not stealing a princess this time" the ice king retorted

"oh ya so you are trying to tell me she came here of her free will" Finn said, pointing at the girl

"actually yes" the ice king replied

"oh so you put a spell on her to hypnotize her!" Finn said "in fact I bet it is in her necklace" Finn said trying to take off her necklace, but before he could she punched him in the face with incredible speed causing him to crash into the wall.

"you don't touch the necklace" she said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Finn "got that bub"

"your spell to capture her must have given her super strength!" Finn said stumbling to get up, he was pretty sure super strength was the only way such a petite girl could hit so hard.

"OK I am going to say this once. he didn't place a spell on me" she said slowly taking her necklace off to prove her point "see?" she asked showing the neck lass to Finn and then quickly putting it back on.

"But then why are you here?" Finn Finn asked eyeing the blue topaz like object in the neck lass besides the topaz like object the neck lass wasn't that fancy, it was just a sturdy silver chain.

"because he isn't my capturer he's my dad!"

* * *

><p>"What!" Finn exclaimed after being speech less for a few seconds. the Ice king having a daughter just didn't make any sense, was that even possible? plus she was far to pretty to be related to the ice king!<p>

"ya she's my daughter, i didn't even know _myself_ until a couple off weeks ago when her mother said she was now only my daughter and she was only to take my domain if i died" the ice king stated remembering the strange encounter with his ex girlfriend.

"what?" it felt like everything Finn knew was a lie, the ice king had another person who was his daughters mother, he had a daughter to begin with and he idn't even know before, it was an insane concept to say the least and the confusion showed on Finns face. "wait what? how is this even possible" Finn reiterated his confusion

" i had a deal with my mother that she would hurt less inocent people if I, you know, you know what its a long story far to long for me to go into" she said certainly but it was obvious she was hiding something behind her cool nature.

Just then Jake came in and punched the ice king in the face "that's for stealing princess's" he said getting up preparing to continue the fight in order to save some one else that the Ice king had abducted. The only reason he had being late was because he saw lady and wanted to talk.

"Jake he didn't steal her, she's his daughter" Finn said sadly, his heroic attempt to save a defenseless princess had backfired and caused him to look bad in the eyes of a possible princess and this one was actually pretty.

"ya it would be weird if he was stealing me i'm only 13" she said pushing some of her white hair out of her face even though it just went back, her words set off a light in Finns head

"13? wait that's how old i am!" Finn exclaimed, finally a princess that was actually his age unfortunatly she was the daughter of the ice king and probably thought he was a jerk for attacking her dad AND her... It was turning out to be a pretty bad day.

"ya, so sense you two are the same age maybe you could show her around Ooo" the ice king said as he got up and flicked some snow off of his robe.

"what?" Finn said, thinking that it was such a strange request, even though he as used to that from the Ice king

"well you do kind of owe me for you know, breaking into my house and all, also i'm band from most of the places in Ooo but you two heroes aren't" the ice king said explaining his idea "plus i have to make her a room because she doesn't want to live in a cage!" the ice king said that as if he was surprized she didn't want to live in a cage.

"ya, i want to see all the places here" she said grabbing Finn's hand in order to show him she meant it, she wanted to see how nice the land of Ooo was, she had only read about it. " plus, you owe me for crashing my arrival"

"ok, i will do it" Finn said after all he did owe her for ruining her arrival here

"what!, but hanging out with Pb and LADY RAINICORN remember Princess Bubble gum" Jake said because he had already planed it all out

"oh is princess bubblegum your girlfriend" she asked sounding king of disappointed, she thought about how heroic and sweat this intruder was; though it didn't surprised her he had a girlfriend after all he was nice and attractive it was a twofer.

"oh no she is not my girlfriend" Finn said turning an all new shade of red

"ya but you want her to be" Jake said nudging Finns arm

the ice king cut in "um excuse me, sight seeing, you owe me!, plus Princess Bubble gum is waay to old for you"

"your one to talk abotu age differences" Finn yeld back his red turning from embarrassment to anger at the Ice king

"i'm immortal fool, anyway sight-seeing, you still owe me" The ice king responded

"he has a point Jake its are natural dutie as hero's to give this sweat young dame a tour of Ooo" Finn finally said Heroically after debating it for a second _well he is immortal, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk_

"fine, but i'm not happy" Jake said, slumping and already preparing to apologies to lady.

Jake stretched out so that Finn and the princess could sit on his as he walked.

"oh and Finn before you go" the ice king said

"What" Finn said, still a bit ticked off.

If The ice king understood that Finn was mad at him he didn't show it, he just said "try to make me sound good to her, she's the only living relative i know of and i don't want to look bad in her eyes"

"um sure" Finn said before he left on Jake

* * *

><p>"so my dad captures princess's?" she said<p>

"oh ya ALL the time, he is a total sociopath" Finn said calmly, forgetting to make the ice king sound good

"oh" she said slumping a little

Finn said awkwardly "sorry princess i didn't mean it like that, i mean i did but, glob i'm an idiot."

"oh its fine he still is the better parent... by the way don't call me princess, princess's are lazy and never do anything for them self's i would rather be a hero! call me River" River said looking directly at Finn to get her point across

"that's a nice name" finn said, slowly calming down from his awkward and direct statement that the ice king was sociopath

"ya" Jake said looking up at them than immediately tripping over a badly placed mountain and plummeting the to the ground, Jake went back to his basic form.

"Both of you grab my hands" River screamed over the falling sensation focusing her ice powers and hoping she didn't mess up, both Finn and Jake did exactly what she said holding on to her hands for dear life. She used he powers to slow there fall forcing them all to crash land at a sandy beach filled with mutated crabs.

"that was close " Finn said getting up

"ugh, my legs" Jake groaned

"Jake!" finn screamed as he ran over to Jake to examine his leg

"are you OK?" River said doing the same. Then both River and Finn heard the horrifying, terrible noise of the cursed ocean.

They both screamed jumping back at least 6 feet, "what? oh wait we landed near the ocean, crud" Jake said, trying to get up to calm his companion. He looked over at River and noticed her glaring at the ocean with pure venom in her eyes "Oh wait River your not afraid of the ocean two!"

"we have more of a mutual hatred" she said, trying still glaring at the sea "see?" she said toutching the ocean water to prove her point, then having the ocean water slap her in the face with enough power that it sent her flying atleast 10 feet in the air.

"what the heck!" Finn screamed before both Finn and Jake ran over to Rivers body 5 feet away.

"and i thought Finn didn't like the ocean" Jake told her as he looked back at the water that had just hit her.

"are you OK?" Finn asked, ignoring Jake's previous statement to help her up.

"ya i'm fine" River said, accepting Finns hand and pulling her self up "but you see my point right?" She asked gesturing to the ocean

Jake said nervously "my legs are feeling better,lets go" and without any question Finn and River got on Jake's back to continue their sight seeing.

* * *

><p>"and that is the candy kingdom" Finn said, pointing to the candy kingdom that loomed it the background<p>

"so its entiarly made of sugar?" River asked

"thats right" Finn replied

"sweat..." River said in a bit of aw that some one could have so much free time to build a kingdom entirely made of sugar

"guys look over there" River said, pointing to a monster that was causing havoc

"Jake come on" Finn said, running over to the town the monster was attacking.

"i'm coming too" River said, following Finn

"what?" Finn said

"i'm not prissy like all those other princess's," River said defiantly "i can help"

Finn was a bit surprised, usually princess's helped by telling him useless tactical junk, not even mussel princess fought for her self, maybe River really was diffrent

River was the first one to reach the monster, she threw up her hand letting the lone ring on her finger fly into the air, turning into a ice sword that she caught with her right hand.

"whoa" Finn said, gasping at the sword River was holding it did his puny sword to shame, she also looked so math holding it, totally pro. River attacked the huge monsters leg, making Finn remember what he was doing. Finn went for the other leg swinging with both speed and force, Jake wrapped himself around the monster. All of this made the monster fall back into its well.

"that was fun, you guys know how to fight!" River said enthusiastically, giving Jake a high five.

"wait if you have ice powers why do you use a sword" Finn asked, genuinely interested.

"oh i just prefer using a sword" River shruged it off, the gave a small smile "plus i'm not the best water wizard yet, so i use my sword to focus my ice powers"

"thats so math!" Finn exclaimed

"math, i suck at math" River said sadly remembering all the tutors that had literally thrown the math text books at her.

"no its like saying something is awesome" Finn explained

"oh i usually just use cool" River said shrugging her shoulders "sorry just a little ice humor"

"oh its _cool _" Finn said, trying to see how the word sounded. "so should we continue are tour"

" 'course" River said nonchalantly

"ok get on before something else attacks us" Jake said growing to a larger size

"got it"both of them said

* * *

><p>"ya it is" Finn said replying to a past statement "oh and that's Marceline's house" Finn said, as he pointed at a house in a dark looking setting<p>

"cool house" River said studying the house for her future drawings, that she did to calm her self when she wasn't sparing.

"oh and that tree house right there, that's ours" Finn said proudly pointing to his tree house

"ya its got every thing to bro's could need" Jake added

"and we are almost to your house, River"

"understood" River said regretting that the day had ended so quickly "this has being really fun, thanks both of you, i hope i can consider you friends"

"of course, your a cool chick" Finn said and Jake nodded his head in agreement

"cool, maybe we can hang out some time" River said, brushing some hair out of her face.

They all heard a scream "Finn! Help!"

"what the" Finn said looking for where that scream had come from, he was kind of disappointed when he saw the ice king steeling Princess Bubblegum. "ugh let go save her"

"who is my dad steeling?" River asked

"that's princess bubblegum" Jake answered

"oh"River said, scolding herself for forgetting the fact that Finn had a girlfriend/ love interest already.

"ice king! put her down" Finn said, throwing his sword at the ice king just barely missing

"what the heck dad" River screamed at him

"oh so just because i have a daughter now i have to give up my hobby" The ice king retorted

"put me down you psychopath" PB shouted

"never!" the ice king shouted before Finn kicked him in the face

"ow" the ice king moaned

"if you know whats good for you you will stay down" River said angrily staring at her dad

"oh finn is this your girlfriend" Pb said looking at River

"what!" Both Finn and River screamed, Finn turning a dark red and River a dark blue.

"well you two do have that couple vibe" Jake noted calmly

"well i have to go bye you all" pb said calling lady over and flying away

"nice girlfriend, its unfortunate she doesn't know your dating" River said calmly

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this chapter is officially done, YAY tell me if its going to fast, i care about your criticism, just make it CONSTRUCTIVE and not totally pointless,<strong>

**until next time i'm out PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2: A leaf

Adventure Time: the Ice princess

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter, YAY, i'm actually kind of enjoying this creative writingfan fiction stuff... not that you care.

* * *

><p>Finn, Jake and River had being hanging out for awhile becoming pretty close friends.<p>

"OK, Fruit people you promise not to go attracting monster" Finn said sturnly

"ya we might not save you next time" River said

"and we mean it" Jake said as all three of them walked away

"ok" they all replied

"that went well" River reflected

"ya i still can't believe that monster breathed fire" Finn said

"ya it was so entertaining, i fell sorry for who ever missed seeing it" Jake said

All three of them heard a scream for help from the candy kingdom "Finn, Jake i need your help!"

"princess!" Finn and Jake said running to the candy kingdom

"ya _princess_" River said irately following them, she really wasn't looking forward to Finn and princess bubble gum's flirting session.

* * *

><p>"Finn, Jake its good to see you" Pb said<p>

"what happened?, what do you need?" Finn said looking around frantically

"hey Princess" Jake said looking around "wheres Lady" he asked

"shes out on a vacation with her parents" Pb replied "anyway, i need you two oh wait hi River" Pb said realizing River was there, Pb really didn't know why River didn't like her so much

"hi PRINCESS, BY ALL MEANS CONTINUE" River said with mock intrest

"River? whats wrong" Finn asked, fairly confused as why his cool friend was always so ticked of at pb _maybe she understands my problem with Pb liking me only as a brother, no probably not _he thought

_"anyway" _Pb said trying to fill up the awkward silence "i need you three to protect me as i go get some ingredients for one of my experiments, in the dark valley"

"the dark valley are you crazy!, you wouldn't last long enough to _see_ your ingredients!" River exclaimed

"duh that why i need you guys to protect me" Pb said flatly

"i will go" Finn said heroically

"so will i like a challenge" River said crossing her arms

" Finn guess what time it is" Jake said

"its ADVENTURE TIME" Finn said fist bumping Jake

* * *

><p>"so what are we looking for anyway" River said, purely trying to fill the awkward silence<p>

"we are looking for a leaf of strength and courage" Pb said

"wait then why are we in the forest of DARKNESS" Finn said

"because Finn strength, courage, allot of times comes from darkness, if every thing was all nice every one would be total wusses" River answered

"not the exact words i would have chose but ya that is the jest of it" pb said

"hey princess why do you need it anyway " Jake reflected

Pb cheeks turned red "oh well um you see um i'm just you know making more candy people" she said, River wondered why she was blushing so much

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the bush's making all of them scream

"oh hi Marceline" River said, happy to see her vampire friend

"Marceline" Pb said indigently

"hey Bonnybelle" Marceline said calmly

"um Marcy why are you here" Finn asked

"the dark vibes help my music" Marceline replied

"i hear that" Jake added "a dark undertone usually makes music better"

"ya so why are YOU hear" Marceline asked

"not that its any of your business but we are hear to get supplies for my science projects" Pb said unhappily

"you can feel the hatred" Jake noted

"ya" Marceline said angrily "well i guess _I_ should go" and with that Marceline stomped off.

"well that was_ interesting_" River reflected

"oh ya" Finn said, looking at where Marceline had just being standing, wondering for the 100's time why they hated each other so much

* * *

><p>"we are lost, aren't we" River said<p>

"no we are just um, taking a different path than i expected" Pb answered

"where the monsters anyway?" Finn said, sounding a bit disappointed

"ya i'm board" Jake said

"i think we are almost there" Pb said

"you said that an hour ago" River said "face it where lost"

"we are not lost" Pb snapped

'WELL EXCUSE ME PRINCESS" River said (sorry for that terrible reference, i just thought it sounded like it could be there, sorry!)

"girl's please don't fight" Finn begged

"oh sorry finn" River said, realizing that if there was monsters they probably knew where they were

"ya, sorry" Pb added

"hey i have an idea, i could stretch to the top and look at where it is" Jake said

"why didn't we think of that earlier"River said, doing a face palm, as Pb just shook her head.

"OK Jake go for it!" Finn said

"got it"Jake said before he stretched up to the top "um you guys aren't going to like this"

"what" Pb and River said

Jake stretched back down and said "ya its that way *he pointed to the left* but all the monsters are surrounding it"

"finally, monsters to fight" Finn and River said at the same time then looked at each other and blushed.

"then its settled we go that way" Pb said

* * *

><p>"and we still haven't seen anything" River said 1 hour later<p>

"well i didn't say it was _close _" Jake began "but i think we are close"

"My royal feet are killing me" Pb said, barely keeping up with there fast pace.

"if only, if only" River mumbled dreamily

"what did you guys say?" Finn said as if he had being lost in thought, presumably a dark thought Jake reflected, remembering how Finn had bein showing sighens of going bad, which was one of the reasons why he had excepted River so quickly, he had hoped she would be able to help him where Jake couldn't.

"nothing" Pb and River said at the same time, the dark ice princess was starting to get on Pb's nerves.

Princess bubble gums eyes when wide with fear when she felt a sharp metal object pressed into her back.

"you put down weapon or me kill pink girl" the creature grunted

"what" Finn said turning around and feeling a deep inner anger go up, as if it was saying _hey i have being here all along now you must be tormented _"i am not in a good mood so i suggest you let us go or things are going to go bad, _fast_ "

"ya, i second that" River said, noting the anger and hatred in Finn's voice _i wounder if he has the same problem as i did, i hope not _River thought to herself

"me no take command from human, humans be already dead, you put down weapon and get eaten or girl dies" it said

"ya, about that" Finn said, then suddenly appearing from behind the monster "i don't think so" Finn said jabbing his sword into its back.

"whoa..." River said _god he must have the darkness/evil link after this adventure i have to talk to him, this can't possibly go smoothly _

"F-Finn" Pb said, trying desperately to understand what had just happened

"Finn are you OK" Jake asked, concern visible in his voice

"i'm fine!" Finn said angrilly trying to control his inner killing.

"but finn" Jake said

"He said back off, give him some time" River said trying to keep Jake back

"don't just stand there we are here for a reason, right princess" Finn said walking in front of them

"r-right" Pb said, still majorly confused as to how Finn had done what he had done.

* * *

><p>"i think we are getting close" Pb said "d-did you hear that?" she said as a shuffling noise was clearly visible from the bush's<p>

"no, no i don't hear something" River said sarcastically, flipping her sword into her hand.

"get ready guys" Finn said, suddenly remembering that they where his friends and he had to protect them.

Then basically, all hell broke loose, 10 darkness creatures circled them then quickly attacked, if Finn, Jake and River had being lesser fighters they would have being killed mercilessly, but Finn, Jake and River were fighters, good ones. Pb climbed up the tree where the strength leaf lied in all of the insanity and gingerly picked it off.

"i got the leaf!" Pb yelled

"run!" River said sprinting away, as the others followed keeping up a quick pace.

* * *

><p>When they got further away, Jake grew about 5 times bigger and told them to get on.<p>

River said trying to break the silence "that, went well"

"ya!" PB said, looking at her leaf obsessively.

"ya..." Finn said looking at the forest, going back into his thoughts.

"so River did you beat the hell out of the ice king?" Jake said desperately trying to keep up the conversation.

"you know it!" River said, remembering her fathers apology, he had probably already gone back to trying to steal princess's, some people just don't learn.

"so Princess why do you want that leaf anyway, i mean is it really necessarily for candy people" Jake said, getting fairly annoyed with small responses.

"SCIENCE! it is all for the sake of SCIENCE! nothing more!" Pb screamed turning an even brighter pink successfully scaring the crud out of Finn, Jake and even River.

"ow, you yelled in my ear!" River said, trying to regain the use of her left ear.

"what was that even about!" Finn said irately, then hearing how mean he sounded he added sweetly "but its OK anyway"

"are you trying to scare me to death!" Jake said trying to calm his heart

"no, sorry" Pb said looking down

* * *

><p>"well here we are the candy kingdom!" Jake said letting princess bg of<p>

"thanks! BYE!" she said running into her casle

"i think im going to fly home" River said using her ice powers to go air born

"ok bye" Finn said

"ya bye" Jake said

"Jake?" Finn said

"ya?" Jake said curiously

"lets go home" Finn said

* * *

><p>Yay its done! Next chapter i will go into Finns darkness... but until then don't fly into the sun!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

Adventure Time: the Ice princess

chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: this is kind of a dark chapter, mwahahahaha... ok<strong>

* * *

><p>*dreams are a portal into your conscience -i really don't know where i have heard this, but its being said!*<p>

Finn was standing on a mountain purely made of bones _i don't want __this _ Finn thought _oh but you __do_ a voice that Finn didn't know said on the inside of his head _well i'm you of course _the voice chimed sadistically. _NO i don't want this, your not __me_ Finn screemed in his head _but no one will take you, US for granite anymore, no more heart break, no more annoying people that i, WE don't like _The voice scolded out of the blue Finn saw his best friend Jake try to get up but before he did Finn's arm (no longer in his control) threw his sword at Jake NO! _i don't want this! _Finn screemed

And repeated in his daze "i don't want this, i don't want this, AHHHHHHHH"

"Finn?" Jake said getting out of bed "FINN!" Jake said running over to Finn's bed and shaking him awake

"there getting worse" Finn said as he opened his eyes

"WHAT?" Jake asked, concern engulfing his voice

"my dream there-"But before Finn could finish River burst threw the window.

"Finn!" River screamed, she had thought that Finn and Jake where being attacked by her mother for being friends with her. Seeing that her mothers nights were no where to be seen River carefully walked over to Finn and Jake and instently knew what had happened

"River!" Finn said, looking at the girl who had just crashed threw his window.

"you know we have a doer right?" Jake asked, still looking at Finn with allot of concern, making Finn want to jump out a window himself.

"bad dream?" River asked, walking slowly over to Finn

"h-how did you know" Finn said, looking at River with aw, she always understood him he thought

"it used to happen to me," River said "dream of destroying every thing every one, a dark inner voice urging you its a good thing"

"y-ya actually ya that's exactly whats being happening to me" Finn said, totally caught of guard

"what if i could tell you that there was a way to quiet that dark voice and make the dreams less often" River asked

"i would like that, allot" Finn admitted

"what are you guys talking about" Jake said, convinced they were both insane

"i know a place named the field of death,where you can face of against that darkness, and show 'im who's boss" River said

"Lets go now" Finn said grabbing his back pack and sword

"wait! first i have to warn you that if you lose he will take your body and use it to kill" River said

"i guess i can't lose then" Finn said preparing to leave

"and two, take my sword it will be prepared for the sword you have it won't be for mine" River said, tossing Finn her ring.

"your giving me your sword"Finn said, looking at the cold, ice covered ring

"its a lone, when you want it to turn into a sworn just command it to, also you can just do it in you head, you don't need to make a total fool out of your self" River said

"thanks, i promise i will get it back to you" Finn said opening the doer

"wait Finn," Jake said trying to sound enthusiastic "i'm coming with you, i can wrap around him and, hey it might be fun"

"sorry Jake we cant interfere" River said

"oh come on!" Jake complaned

"but we can give him tactical advice and" River said "oh my god i am starting to sound like Princess Bubblegum"

"help with tactical junk and moral support or don't help, i really don't care, but i still need you to show me where this valley is" Finn said holding the doer open for Jake and River.

"good point" River said, Jake nodded in half hearted agreement and they both went out the doer.

* * *

><p>"I think we are getting close" River said looking at her makeshift map.<p>

"ya sure..." Finn said sarcastically, because this was was the fifth time River had said that in the half hour alone, they had being following a trail that was long sense over grown. Even though you could still see the remains of bombs from the ever mysterious mushroom war, seeing them made Finn think that maybe before that war there had being more humans besides him and Susan, as soon as he thought of this radical and impossible idea he softly laughed to himself. He also reminded himself that that sounded incredibly insane and totally impossible, '_a world filled with humans! HA! that's a good one, next i will be imagining a world where dogs don't talk and candy isn't able to walk around, and a world where there isn't magic. HM... maybe this "inner darkness" is making me go crazy, i guess that's just another reason i have to slay it.' _Finn thought to himself as he looked at Rivers ring/sword '_i wonder if i could make a shape shifting ring, probably not, after all i'm not magic.' _ '_you can not destroy me, i am amazing!' _Finns inner voice, (he now knew the voice wasn't really his voice, well maybe it was but it wasn't the true Finn) boomed making Finn cringe from the sudden jolt.

"Finn?" Jake asked with obvious concern

"Whats wrong?" River asked with equal consern

"I can't wait to get _this __guy_ out of my head" Finn said in a strained voice '_i am you Finn you can't hide from me nor kill me' _the voice sounded of in his head '_f#*% off' _ Finn retorted 'and _I **will** silence you' _Finn though still blankly staring at River (this hole mind conversation happened over the course of 10 seconds).

"Ya i know" River said trying to comfort Finn but doing it fairly awkwardly

"when are we getting there?" Finn asked threw gritted teeth listening to his voice complain about how unreasonable he was being '_just join me, we can rule the world' _The voice would say _No _Finn would reply and so on.

"we actually are almost there this time..." River said checking her map "at least i think we are"

"great..." Finn said

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived to the black valleys appearing to seep darkness Finn asked "now what"<p>

"now you go into the dark valley and kick your butt" River said doing a fist pump

"i kick my own butt?" Finn asked hesitantly, wondering if maybe his blue friends powers made her go crazy like the ice kings had.

"i think she means you beat you darker side" Jake said helpfully and then turning his hand into a dolphin and exclaiming "my hand is a dolphin!"

"ok" Finn said "i'm going in"

"good luck!" River said "don't forget how to use my sword, oh and i don't want to see a single scratch on that sword!"

"you can do it man!" Jake said as a result Finn just put a thumbs up sign and walked into the valley. "and now we just watch" Jake asked River

"yep" she said focusing her eyesight on Finn

Finn walked into the dark valley even the grass was black in there. As soon as he saw a movement in one of the bush's filled with black leaves he whipped out his sword and was promptly attacked by a dark form, the form had a sword exactly like the one he usually used. Finn quickly responded with River's sword to the creatures side, the creature flew into a tree and started bleeding black blood but he got up very easily and he ran at Finn again. Finn was ready for his attack this time and he swiftly blocked.

"you can not destroy me" The creature sneered as he ran at Finn again, Finn dodged and he hit the creature with the hilt of River's sword.

"try me" Finn said hitting the creature in the ribs, forcing an inhuman screech out of him the creature didn't take it well so he lashed out at Finn making a huge gash on his arm

"ah" Finn said clutching his arm

"see you should have just left bad enough alone" The creature said going for a killing move.

"Finn!" River and Jake both screamed from the top of the hill they were currently perched on

Finn blocked the blow with his other arm holding the sword as soon as he had the creature of balance he hit it with the the hilt of his sword making the creature to turn into nothing but a ink like substance

"and that's that" Finn said turning River's sword back into a ring and gingerly putting it on his finger, just as soon he went back to clutching his arm. Even tough his arm hurt like heck he felt much better like a giant load had being taken of his shoulders. He walked up the hill and was greeted by a big hug from River.

"i-we thought you were going to die for a second there" River said

"River, my arm" Finn said

"oh sorry" River said letting go of him

"here's your ring" Finn said tossing the ring to her.

"here Finn i'll be your band aid" Jake said stretching himself into the form of a make shift cast

"thanks, buddy" Finn said smilling

"lets go home to get a real solution to your bleeding arm" River said gesturing for them to follow

* * *

><p>The ice cream doctor had just finished disinfecting Finn's arm.<p>

"so your fine" River asked

"ya" Finn said moving his arm and then wincing "or at least i will be"

"and i will be hear until you are" Jake said

"well i guess you in good hands" River said yawning, she hadn't slept in over five days. "i'm going to my ice home" She walked away

"The doc said i will be out in a week" Finn said watching River leave secretly wishing she could stay, but she did need the sleep.

"well as soon as you get out you know what time it'll bee" Jake asked

"ya" Finn said smiling

"ADVENTURE TIME!" they both said as they fist bumped

* * *

><p><strong>OK so this chapter was in the works for a long time, and that is because i am lazy far to lazy to wright down ideas. SORRY! oh also shout out to the people who are readingfollowing/reviewing... you people are AWESOME!**

**until i get my lazy butt to wright another chapter**

**bye!**

**-BlueRose**


	4. In Need Of OC's

Adventure Time: the Ice princess

IN NEED OF OC'S

**BlueRose here and in the next chapter or so i have decided to add OC's so here is how it works if you want you oc to be in the chapter(s)**

**first it MUST be in the adventure time fan base for example if you put in a super sayan as a suggestion, i would say no because i can't really use that!**

**Ok so you can put your oc in the review's or send me a private message. Your choice. In it though you have to list**

**Name:**

**Species:** (For example candy person, penguin, fire ninja, ex. (it still needs to make sense in the context))

**gender:**

**Personality aka what they are like:**

L**ikes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears: **(a must)

**Relationships:** (no dating Finn he is mine! i will accept Marceline relations though ;P)

**Style of cloths:**

**Catch phrases:** (optional)

**Appearances:**

**if they are a background character or a character that affects the plot:**

**Help or hurt: **(for example if they help Finn and friends or if they are working for Lady D'eau) please give me more villains you will have more of a chance of me putting you in my story

**Other:**

**And that's all i thank the people who have read my story and i hope people do this... if not i will be a sad panda :,(**

**May creativity be with you**

**-BlueRose**


	5. Chapter 5: The water monsters did it!

**Authors note: Happy Holidays! and a thank you to gallowsCalibrator and Invader Zis and Hostgirl**** for your wonderful character ideas. Invader Zis and Hostgirl i hope you don't mind that i used your character, if you do please tell me and i can edit her out. also i changed her name to Mara, to me it just sounded better.**

Chapter 4

It was snowing outside of Marceline's house (Finn had asked if it was the ice kings fault but River just replied nonchalantly that sometimes it just snowed) Finn and Jake sat on her rock hard couch as Marceline and River floated easily. Marceline and River had become insta friends after Finn had introduced them to one another.

"So then the guy screamed at the top of his lungs! as i sucked the red out of his carpet" Marceline said causing River to laugh "But after i sucked all the red out of his carpet, he was all like ahhhhhhh you monster! do you know how easy it is to stain a white carpet!" To this Finn and Jake looked at each other warily but then both started laughing along with River, her laugh was contagious.

"wow he definitely had his priority's strait" River said, causing Finn to laugh even harder, but he soon regained his control and tried to go back to his old goody two shoes self. Ever sense the darkness incident where he had relieved himself from evil he had became less up tight about heroism, he still fought crime and was kind to all but he had started to laugh at Marceline's hilarious but un heroic jokes.

"Did the guy recover?" Finn asked trying to fight back laughs at Marceline's over dramatic retell

"Ya did he recover after, you fiendishly drank his carpet" Jake said sending of another fit of laughter in the room

"ha ha ya after he did that i replied-" Marceline was cut off by her doer bursting open. "Sis?" Marceline asked eyeing her Princess vampire sister, Mara

"Marcie! There are thee weird water creatures and they are DESTROYING MY HOUSE!" She screamed

"What?" Every one except Mara and River asked

River just nodded her head and mumbled "Mom never was good at keeping promises"

"huh" Finn asked skeptically looking at the attractive blue girl _wait Attractive? Finn get a hold of yourself! _Finn thought trying to hide the small blush that had lit his face

"oh its nothing" River said seeming not to notice Finns red face

"Where is you house vamp princess?" Jake asked already knowing that they where going to help her.

"Ya it is my duty as a hero to help you" Finn said looking for his sword in his backpack, his regular sword, River had told him he couldn't have her's.

"I will help out too..." River said deep in thought about her tyrant mother

"And i HAVE to help you, after all we DO share the same blood" Marceline said, vampire joke intended.

"Great! follow me" Mara Said brimming with excitement

* * *

><p>They where walking to her house when Marceline saw an old friend<p>

"Hey, Terezi" Marceline said waving at her half troll, half human friend who was currently playing a ocarina under a tree to wait out the snow, she was also wearing a heated coat because she didn't like the cold.

"Hey, Marce" Terezi said raising her hand in greeting "who are your friends?" She asked trying to sound interested

"This is River, Finn, Jake, and my sister" Marceline said as every one slightly waved

"Hey, shouldn't you be under a bridge or something?" ... asked, this totally set Terezi off _the bridge _(get it, hm)

"Bridges? BRIDGES! GOD THAT IS SOOOO STEREOTYPICAL" Terezi yelled making some birds fly into the snow

"ok, ok sorry" Mara said instantly baking off

"you haven't changed a bit Tere" Marceline said making Terezi smile

"why are you people in my little part of the world anyway?" Terezi asked

"Her house is being torn apart by water monsters" Jake said pointing at Marceline's sister with his thumb

"ya we went to go save it" Finn said calmly and heroically "you know from being torn bit by bit"

'THANK YOU FOR THAT GREAT IMAGE OF MY HOUSE BEING TORN APPART" Mara said sarcastically

"any way that's what we are doing, your free to join us Tere" Marceline said to avoid getting into and off track conversation, she usually didn't mind toff track conversations but she didn't think now was the time.

"i will help" Terezi said "as long as i get chocolate"

"I have chocolate in my house!" Mara exclaimed hoping for more help "you can have it if the monsters haven't already destroyed it"

"well then what are we waiting for!" Terezi exclaimed "Lets go people, my chocolate AWAITS" They all ran towards Mara's house hoping (at least in Terezi's case) that the water monsters had not eaten ALL the chocolate.

* * *

><p>Mara's house looked like it had flooded, and then that flood had decided to turn into monsters and murder it for having such terrible pluming. Monsters made out of water were eating walls and randomly turning into ice to do even MORE damage.<p>

"Wow" Jake said in aw "these thing are much less awesome then the river gals"

"it should be math killing them though" Finn said looking at the monstrosities

"Mom is getting lazy" River said under her breath so that only Terezi could hear her, Terezi just smiled in a slightly demented way and nodded her head so that River could know that she understood.

"my- my house" Mara said looking as if she was on the brink of tears.

"your house is looking pretty Dank" Terezi noted looking at the house in a oh to calm manner

"lets charge em'" Marceline said holding her base guitar/ ax in the air

"ya, one... two..." before Mara could finish every one charged her house "you do know your supposed to wait for 3 right!"

The battle was basically going nowhere, Finn was skillfully slashing water monsters, that grew back. Jake was wrapping around them but they just dissolved in his grasp and reappeared to punch him in the face. River was freasing them then breaking them, but they reformed. Terezi was fighting one of them for a lone chocolate bar, she was actually winning.

"i take it back, mom is still just as clever and insane with her soldiers" River said, but no one noticed because they where busy with there own battle. It seemed like the battle would go no where, until Marceline found some packets of cherry red cristal light... and promptly poured it into the water creatures turning them bright red and you know the rest... Marceline and Mara drank every last one of them.

"glob, i'm stuffed with red" Mara said laying down, or floating above the ground.

"ya, i am never eating crystal light again" Marceline said doing the same as her sister

"think *crunch* about the *chew* bright side * swallow* at least you got your house back" Terezi said eating the chocolate bar she had victoriously taken from her fallen opponent

"Ya, and i think the damage is fixable" Finn said trying to be positive

"its going to take forever to fix my house" Mara said

"well probably, but at least you got it back" Jake said

"ya i will even help ya sis, once i get out of this red educed coma" Marceline said quickly falling a sleep.

"the snow stopped" Terezi noted "i'm going to a warm fire at my house, come if ya want, its closer then Marcie's"

"Thanks, Finn, Jake can you help me pick her up" River said trying to lift the vampire queen, and quickly being aided by her hat headed friend, and then they both placed Marceline on Jake's stretched out back.

"can i come to?" Mara asked

"ya why not" Terezi said nonchalantly "hey do you have any more chocolate?"

* * *

><p>All of them sat around Terezi's fire as she played her keyboard. Marceline was still laying on the couch but she had partially woken up, Mara was sleeping and resting her head on Marceline's shoulder. Jake, River and Finn where all on Terezi's other couch, though River was trying to stay away from the fire, for obvious reasons.<p>

"this couch is much more comfortable then Marceline's" Jake commented breaking the silence

"thank, i actually lay on it" Terezi said still playing her keyboard

River had fallen asleep next to Finn and had her head on his shoulder, Finn had decided to leave her be mostly because he didn't hate it.

"Terezi i found this candy in my back pack"Finn said looking in his back pack and trying not to disturb the sleeping River _she looks so peace full in her sleep_ Finn thought

"i will have the candy" Terezi said looking at the jolly rancher that Finn was holding

"good take it i'm saving my sweet tooth for Pb's royal party in the candy kingdom" Finn said hand Terezi the candy and glancing at River

"i would try to come but the candy kingdom is to bright for me, plus Princess Bubble gum got a restraining order on me" Terezi said putting the Jolly rancher in her mouth  
>"And that's one of the reasons why were friends" Marceline said still looking like she was half in a red educed coma.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Delayed<strong>** chapter because i was in New York for winter break, i have decided to let you continue to add ****characters once again thank you ** gallowsCalibrator and Invader Zis and Hostgirl**** for your wonderful character ideas!****

****-BlueRose OUT!****


	6. Chapter 6:Getting married, made simple

_**Adventure Time: the Ice princess**_

_**chapter 6**_

**Authors note: i have being having my schools mid terms (curse you schooling system!) so i hope this isn't too late! 안돼! 저는 식기 세척기의 엄마를 비우하고 싶지 않아!**

* * *

><p>Finn looked in the mirror to check himself for Pb's mystery tea party, he looked fancy in his opinion (Finn's standards for Fancy) he was wearing his usual bear hat and a black-ish grey-ish tux?<p>

"Finn are you ready Lady is waiting for us" Jake was just wearing a bow tie.

"ya, i'll be out in a second" Finn said

Outside Lady Rainicorn was being joined by Jake and River was rushing over (she was coming for moral support)

River was wearing a blue dress (dark blue like the ice kings robe) with white at the bottom and was wearing light blue make up, hair was up in a pony tail with a crown maid out of frozen flowers. "sorry guys, my dad wanted me to get all girlified, i think he enjoys dressing me up as a princess a bit to much" She said slumping a bit so that people couldn't see how figure complementing the dress was.

"what" Jake said trying not to laugh but he kind of failed so he looked at River for about a minute before he burst out laughing.

"왜 웃어? 뭔가 문제가 있나요?" Lady asked looking concerned.

"no Lady there isn't anything wrong, its just that a dress on River looks a bit strange" Jake said trying to comfort his Rainicorn girlfriend.

"나는 드레스 리버에 참 좋다고 생각합니다." Lady stated

"thanks Lady, but Jake"s right, dress's are definitely not my thing" River said, smiling a tinny bit.

"Wait you speak Rainicorn!" Jake asked in disbelief

"ya my _mom_ made tutors teach me every language" River said saying the word mom like it was an insult.

Just then Finn ran down the stairs, "hey what is all that noise you guys were making about?" as soon as he got down the stairs his mouth dropped open and his face turned pink. River turned to look at him and his face turned a brighter red _she actually looks really pritty... No Finn! that was a stupid thought, think about something else... fighting monsters, saving princess's... GAH!_ Finn tryed to control his thoughts to no avail, but luckily this time they were his thoughts and not a dark shadows.

"그는 괜찮아요?" Lady asked

"i'll tell you later Lady, apparently River can speak Rainicorn" Jake said

"나도 멍청아 영어 수 있습니다!" River said irritably "you know what lets jest go" and with that they all left to Pb's castle.

* * *

><p>Pb had her new lime 'butler' (calling him a butler because they didn't know who he was yet) make them some fruit punch (with out limes mind you)<p>

Pb smiled and looked fondly at her newest _butler_, making Finn's blood boil _why doesn't she ever look at ME like that _Finn thought bitterly. They all started to drink there punch.

"I have called you all here for an announcement" Pb said very officially "I am getting married"

River did a spit take and Jake just stared at her in dis belief were as Finn started choking on his Fruit punch.

"WHAT!" Finn asked once he had stopped choking, his question melded into River's "are you kidding!" River sounded much less distraught then Finn.

"yes, me and Lime-y are getting married, we have known each other for over 3 months and we both agree its time" Pb said, River let her head slam onto the table _3 months, wow talk about marrying blind. _River thought, it had almost being a year sense she ad met Finn, they where both almost 14.

"yes i believe me and Bubbles are quite in love" 'Limey' stated. Finn looked like he was going to kill the green skinned man, so Jake and River kind of held his shoulders.

"믿을 수 없어! 당신은 왜 당신이 결혼하려고 나한테 말 안했어!" Lady exclaimed

"I wanted to announce it to you all!" PB said seemingly not noticing how despondent Finn looked.

"that's really great princess" Finn's voice croaked at great, to him it wasn't that great.

"oh i'm happy that you think that Finn because you opinion was very important to me, i love you like a brother, you know." Pb said still smiling _a brother, she loves me, but as a brother. __ugh_ Finn thought sadly.

"i'm speechless" River said in aw _now could be my chance! wait what are you talking about River Finn looks crushed _Rivers mood went into a depression as soon as she saw how sad Finn looked.

"I guess uh did you tell your minions" Jake said really being more concerned about Finn then Pb's minions

"Oh yes, right before you arrived in fact, Pepper Mint Butler is setting up the beautifulest wedding place" Pb smiled in a true happiness

"정말, 내가 결혼식 장소를 볼 수 있을까요?" Lady asked trying to get Finn some time to think.

"Oh of course good friend, River would you like to come" Pb said trying to be nice

"no, thank you though" River replied _i guess she not that bad, just really bad at telling when some one is in love with you, but most people are _River thought

Pb and Lady left to go look at the wedding places and how Peppermint Butler was preparing, as soon as they left Finn let his head hit the table so his friends couldn't see his face. Both Jake and River ran over to him and put there hands on his shoulder in a comforting manor. _princess, you did a very cruel thing, and you have absolutely no idea _River thought looking at the crushed blond boy (his hat had fallen off)

"Finn, do you think your going to be all right" Jake asked hoping his best friend would be ok.

'maybe' Finn's voice was muffled by the table

"remember, your still young you have allot of time to find other people, and she still does have feelings for you" River said trying to cheer him up (she wasn't very good at that)

'ya she loves me, but not in the right way' Finn said bitterly.

"ex-excuse me" Lime-y/ Prince Lime who had still being there and had decided to step in with a no duh moment "but do you love Bubbles?" _glob i hate that pet name _Finn thought

'm-maybe' Finn said putting his hands on the table to cushion his face (it was a hard table)

"I'm sorry, if you would like you could yell at me in order to let out your pain." Lime-y offered, and as much as Finn wanted to yell at him and blame him, he just couldn't _why can't this guy be evil like the ice kings heart, he's genuinely nice. _Finn thought

"no its not your fault, even if you hadn't come in she would have still considered me brother" Finn said lifting his head "i'm sorry you had to see me in that state, can we start over, after all we are practically family" Finn held out his hand, he felt crushed broken and his voice croaked at family.

"thank you, let me officially introduce myself, My name is Prince Lime" Prince lime shaked Finn's hand

"and my name is Finn" Finn replied trying to hide his sadness from the hole situation.

"River" River stated her name simply

"and i'm Jake" Jake finished

* * *

><p>***in the thronewedding room***

"이것은 좋은" Lady said in aw

"ya peppermint butler did most of it, with out him this would have being a disaster" Pb said

" your to kind princess" He said as he put up some streamers

"oh no its true th-" Pb was cut of by the front doer being slammed open

"are you really getting married!" Marceline yelled in disbelief, she was shocked that little Bonnibel was getting hitched.

"oh yes, did you not get the invitation to my wedding?" Pb asked

"ya i did... why did you want me there, i thought we weren't talking" Marceline asked

"Ya, i know, but, i have realized that i missed our friendship and i forget what we were even fighting about... so can we be friends again?" Pb asked looking a bit afraid of the answer.

"well i guess, we could try being friends again" Marceline said

"so then are you coming to my wedding"

"ya i guess i could liven it up"

"great because i was going to ask you to be one of my brides maids" Pb said

"ya sure, i could do that" Marceline said awkwardly

"Great!" Pb said giving Marceline a hug

The party ended on a happy note and husband and wife to be bid them all fair well.

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn and Jake got to there tree house Finn sat on the couch and just stared at the T.V.<p>

"Finn, you ok" Jake asked

"ya i will just give me a little time to think this all over" Finn said thinking about all the things that had just happened

"ok, well if you need me i will be in cotton candy forest with Lady" Jake said deciding to let Finn think

"ok"

Jake left and Finn sighed in relief _finally alone _he thought to himself, it wasn't that he didn't want Jake with him its just that he needed time to just be alone. He thought for about 5 minutes before

*crash* "sorry for breaking your window" A brunet said as she walked over to him, She was wearing a hipster hoodie and skinny jeans

"hey, Mercedes" Finn said, sadness dripping off his voice. Mercedes was an immortal human, at first Finn had thought she was a human like him, but then he found out she had several un human atributes.

"hey, whats up" Mercedes asked looking at her sad friend "was the 'party' really that bad?"

"why didn't you come any way?" Finn asked trying to avoid the subject

"I was fighting some evil why-wolves" She ansered

"oh,what was wrong" He asked still trying to distract her

"well first they where attacking screaming houses so i came to the rescue, but then some owl came in and gave me a medal for softening his food, then he ate the Why-wolves and flew away" Mercedes stated as she thought back to the strange, but not out of the ordinary, occurrence.

"hm, i guess they where right" Finn thought back to when a why-wolf had predicted that the exact same thing would happen _they may have being evil, but they weren't __stupid, well unless you count the fact that they knew it was going to kill them but they did it anyway_

"wait, are you trying to distract me from asking you about the party" Mercedes acused

"...um... no?" Finn said guiltily

"you totally are!" Mercedes jumped from her seat (she had sat down at the table)

"maybe"

"what happened at that party, i can help you deal, if ya tell me"

"fine, Princess Bubblegum is, she is, AH" Being reminded of the wedding made Finn want to break something

"do you want to go out side to sword fight" Mercedes asked with concern _it must be bad_

"ya that sounds good" Finn said relaxing at the thought of sword fighting, Mercedes was enough of a challenge that Finn knew he couldn't really do any damage to her (she wasn't as good a sword fighter as River but she trained by beating the crap outa evil) They both wen't outside and started fighting.

"she's getting married" Finn lashed and Mercedes barley dodged

"whoa"

"and worse she only thought of me as a brother!" Finn exclaimed

"wait whats wrong with her thinking of you as a brother" Mercedes asked swinging her sword to block

"you know because i liked her in a different way" Finn said turning a bit red

"but i thought you were dating River" Mercedes said

"WHAT!" Finn almost screemed

"wait you aren't" Mercedes asked in disbelief _shame they would be a cute couple, most couples aren't cute in my opinion so that's a fairly big thing._

"no!" Finn screamed, it didn't sound totally crazy but it did at the same time to him

"seriously? glob I've made this awkward" Mercedes said "you see this is why i hate romance"

"you and me both" Finn said slumping to the ground.

* * *

><p>***ice kingdom***<p>

"hi, Rivy, how was the party" The ice king greeted his daughter/ princess

"Dad i told you to stop calling me that, its like a pet name" River said slumping onto a chair made out of ice and covered in snow, one of the penguins that River had given a collar in order to know which one it was sat on her lap (the penguins name was Snow).

"but it makes you sound so cute" He said

"ugh" she groaned

"so what happened at the party, did bubbles talk about me?" He asked

"no, get this, she's getting married" River said as she put her crown on the floor were she intended to leave it for at least a few more years, she really hated that crown.

"but we had serious chemistry!" The Ice king pouted

"you mean you stealing her and her yelling at you to put her down" River asked, wondering why her dad was so oblivious

"ya it was our thing" He said remembering all the time he had stolen her from her home, good times.

"but don't you do that kind of thing with all princess's?" River asked, she didn't really like being reminded of her fathers pedophile tendencies.

"well of course, but she is really attractive" He stated

"oh" River said

"also now that your here i need to find a wife for even more reasons" The Ice King said

"huh, why?" River asked

"Because you need a smart and kind mother figure to, i don't know go shopping with or something" The Ice King commented "and i knew Princess Bubbles would be a great mother figure, she could teach you how to do sciency things, like make a paper mache volcano"

"ok first, if anything Bubblegum is more of a sister if anything and second, she is half your age!" River exclaimed

"but i'm immortal, age doesn't matter! why dose no one get that!" The Ice King exclaimed

"even so, you should try not to come on as a pedo" River said trying to make her voice calm

***NO!***

"was that Finn?" The Ice King asked

"i'm going to bed" River stated as she walked up to her room

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Chapter done! if ya wanna see what the RainicornKorean text means leave a review**

**-BlueRose out!**


	7. Chapter 7: CONTINUATION

Adventure Time: the Ice princess

chapter 7: i'm continuing

** Authors note: GOD I'MA FLAKE! i was going to quit the because i wanted to rite more fiction for the flame princess but apparently, i'm to lazy to quit and my fans are to cool to let me! So ya this is kind of a short chapter but hopefully i will get my act together and make some more, maybe i'll even FINISH THIS crazy right?**

* * *

><p>River had being dreaming about princess bubble gums wedding and how crushed Finn had looked when she had announced it... she woke up with a start to the quacking of penguins <em>great dad trying to teach the penguins to fly again <em>River reluctantly got out of bed to stop her father from terrifying the penguins or women or both.

"Fly your free my minions!" The ice king yelled as he threw a penguin over the edge of one of the mountains. River jumped in the air and just barely caught it.

"dad penguins can't fly..." River said as she put the penguin back on the mountain and floated down.

"sweaty, i've being here longer then you, i think i would be able to know if penguins couldn't fly!" The ice king yelled

"sure dad..." River said sarcastically. "i'm gonna make break fast, k" All of the penguins followed her trying to stay away from there crazy 'ruler'

River got out some milk and ice from the kitchen then used her ice powers to make a bowl for practice and grabbed a spoon from her dads weaponry. She the ate her 'cereal' while throwing the penguins fish outside.

"hey River!" Finn waved from jakes back

"hey Finn" She said waving with a fish in her hand which one of the penguins jumped for. Finn and Jake both laughed and there laugh must have being contagious because River joined in.

"see i told you they could fly!" the ice king had seen the penguin jump and had thought it was flying in short bursts.

They all just laughed harder

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: see it was terribly short, i'm probably going to re-read the chapters to remember whats going on :P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: the first memories

Adventure Time

Chap 8

**A/N: here is an actual chapter, i hope i remembered to put all your OC's in it, also here is Rivers dramatic back story :)**

* * *

><p>Marceline and her sister at there old house, because today was the day they used to have family reunions before the entire fry indecent. Finn, Jake, Terezi, Mercedes and River where hanging out with them too and giving it a party vibe (though Marceline could do that by herself, she brought the party!) Marceline was playing her Ax base with Terezi accompanying her on her ocarina, Finn and Jake where dancing, Mara (Marceline's sis) was singing along. River and Mercedes where talking.<p>

"so you really threw that monster off a cliff" Mercedes asked

"more like pushed but he was attacking children so he deserved it" River replied

"why are these monsters so evil" Mercedes said sadly

"So it doesn't look bad when we push them off cliffs" both of them kept straight faces for about 5 seconds until they both started laughing like crazy

The doer to the house was slammed open and every one gasped

"hello marcie"

"ASH I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE" Marceline screamed her hair flaring up

"didn't i step on you" Jake asked

"haha ya nice try but im immortal" ash said "anyway Marcie I've decided you where a lot more fun when you where asleep so... hiya!" he screamed as he thew magic dust towards her

"look out" a mysterious merman or river person river thought would be more likely pushed Marceline out of the way in mere seconds before anyone else understood what was happening one of those people was River who was right behind Marceline. the dust hit her right in the face causing her to fall on to the ground

"RIVER! Finn screamed as he and Jake ran over to her, Mercedes was already next to her and checking her breathing. Marceline looked over at them then punched ash in the face. Mean while the mysterious merman whose name was Demetri snuck back into the shadows, glad that Marceline was ok and looked at how the light complemented her angry eyes and now demon-ish figure "ah, shes so beautiful" he sighed

Marceline was now trying to hit Ash with her base "fine, fine ill leave, but mark my words you will be mine once more!" Ash screamed before leaving. _not if im still here she won't _Demetri thought silently

"you better run you insensitive jerk!" Marceline screamed before turning to River who was out cold, Finn was shaking her and telling her to wake up "that wont work" Marceline said sadly

"then what will!" Finn asked almost hysterical, River was very close friends with Finn but he felt that she might be more.

"well i know some magic spells that might work but there weak spells so they will only work in the inside depths of he mind meaning your going to have to survive her memories and sub contentiousness" Marceline explained

"ok i'll do it" Finn said

"me too" Jake agreed

"OK only two people can go i don't have enough magic powers to send in more and get them all out,"

"aw what! that sucks i wanted to help to" Mercedes complained

"You can help from the outside, now when you find the center of her contentiousness just say flagamona ara tsuna" Marceline instructed before saying some magic words and sending Finn and Jake into Rivers memories.

*Rivers Memories*

"whoa" Finn said, they where at the bottom of the sea near a huge casle that proble looked like an ice berg from the top, there was also a ship filled with treasure far of and it gleamed with gold rims and adventure. Finn had to remind himself that this was a memory so he couldn't really explore it much

"halt strange intruder!" Said a little girl with blue skin and white hair... _wait river?_

_"River?" _Finn questioned

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! _you really are strange..." _She said cautiously backing away and glaring at both of them

"what Finn meant to say is, can we come in?" Jake said trying extremely hard to be polite

"no dog person! this is a private royal ocean castle and mommy isn't taking visitors!" She said putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest

"can we uh talk to mommy?" Jake asked

Finn stared at the small girl contemplating why she was under water to _'i know Rivers a water related princess but still... wait did she say ocean? '_ "o-o-o-o-ocean!" Finn stuttered feeling that it was getting hard to breath

Noticing that Finn was weizing and in feto position on the ground Jake closely followed by River rushed over to Finn "its ok Finn deep breaths. breath in, breath out. its ok its not real remember why we came, we arnt really here theres nothing to fear" that calmed finn down a bit and he managed to get up.

"you two are _really weird _why where you panicking then not?" River asked as she starred at Finn "wait are you trying to distract me!" She yelled "you are aren't you! answer me!" she yelled freezing the water next to them with her hair.

*mean while in Ooo*

"Sis how is she doing?" Marceline asked

"i think shes ok, shes uh breathing..." she replied she was worried about River

"let me check"Mercedes said moving Mara out of the way "ya shes uh shes breathing..."

"this is dank" Terezi said siting down

"none of us have medical training! or real scientific knowlege on people!" Mara sighed

"maybe... but i know who does, wait here ill be right back" Marceline said running off "don't let her die while im gone!" she yelled while she turned around for a second then running away.

Mara and Mercedes gulped (Terezi just looked a bit annoyed)

"this is going to be a long wait..." Mercedes sighed

***River's memories***

"oh finally" Finn sighed seeing a doer to another memory

"thank glob i couldn't take her staring anymore" Jake said jestering at a glaring River

"I HEARD THAT!" she screamed

"You where meant to!" Jake and River had both annoyed each other to the highest point in only minuts and finn had had to keep both of them from destroying the other. Finn pulled Jake into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>ok this is going to be a 2 parter, i hope i continue soon. but im going to France in a bit so it might not be done to quickly.<strong>

**IM SORRY!**

**-until next time BlueRose**


	9. Chapter 9: It finally continues

Adventure time: the ice princess

chapter 9

**Authors note: i just have to thank _Invader Zis and Hostgirl_ for being awesome and comenting various times and being all suportive eaven though im a slow updating author.**

**sorry this came out soooooo late, i got a lap top so im going to try up dating more :) (don't hold your breath laptops don't magically make me a good writer) **

**Disclaimer****: i don't own anything... not yet that is MWAHAHAHA ha ha uh ya**

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake walked out of the memory gapportal

"what the? did we eaven leave?" Jake asked they where both still in the ocean bubble.

"ya dude look over there" Finn said pointing to the garden in the casle where it looked like something was happening.

"I told you to kill it!" A lady with a dress that looked like moving waves and a fancy crystal crown. She was pointing at a penguin that had some how found its way in.

"b-but is it really dangerous to the k-kingdome it looks harmless" a girl that looked like a 7 year old river stutered.

"ITS FROM THE OUTSIDE AND NOT LOYAL TO ME! AND I DONT LIKE IT! EVERYTHING I DONT LIKE MUST BE KILLED THATS WHY I TOUGHT YOU HOW TO FIGHT CHILD!" The woman screemeb and even though Finn was a bit afraid of her he wanted to punch her right in the face.

"b-but mom" She looked sadly down at the penguin

"no buts!" The woman screemed. Finns fists clenched _whats this ladys problem! _he thought and Jake was thinking almost the same thing but stil help finn back when he tryed to go over.

"we shouldn't get involved" Jake wispered

The young River was now crying and the penguin was making a run for it (though it more waddled the ran)

"you let it get away!" The woman screemed "no dinner!" She walked holding her noes up in the air.

Finn wanted to go comfort the little River and so did jake but right before they walked over to her they saw a gap to the next memory.

Finn sighed "we should go before it closes"

"ok dude" Jake agreed and jumped threw the memory, finn looked back at River one more time before following

* * *

><p>*mean while in Ooo<p>

"got any fives?" Terezi asked Mercedes with a cocky half grin, they were playing go fish next to an unconscious River and had being playing for a solid half an had even invited the merman guy whos name happened to be Demetri to play when they got bored of just playing with the 3 of them.

"i should have followed her" he mumbled under his breath voicing his thoughts aloud

"go fish" Mercedes replied pointing to the card pile they where all circled around

"what if she gets attacked by that old creep of an ex boyfriend" Demetri mumbled clenching his fists at ex boyfriend he got annoyed just thinking about that creep.

"dank" Terezi said taking a card off of the bottom of the pile earning a confused look from Mercedes _'don't you usually take the card from the top' _Mercedes thought she was even more surprised when Terezi put the card back and grabbed another of the pile _'wha?'_

Mara laughed maniacally before she did her turn "Terezi, do you have any fives" she had her sisters evil smirk about her

"ugh that's** really** dank!" Terzi huffed giving Mara three fives and mumbling something while picking up another three cards from the pile

"if only i knew where she was going" He continued to mumble

"hey lover boy, your turn!" Mercedes said snapping Demetri from his thinking aloud.

"oh ya, got any queens" He asked Terezi

"no we got a princess though" She said pointing at Mara

"i... don't think you know how to play this game" Mercedes concluded

* * *

><p>*back in Rivers memories*<p>

"WHY ARE THEY STILL CHASING US!" Finn screamed

"I don't know man but keep running!" Jake replied. He had some how being put in something that made it so he couldn't change size and Finn and Jake where being chased by what looked like a royal guard after they had found the queen yet again yelling at some sap and Jake had told her to leave him alone. The rest was a memory

"hya!" A huge ice wall was maid in between Finn and Jake and the guards.

Finn and Jake stared at the wall in momentary wonder

"dont just stand there run!" A girl that looked about 11 with white hair screamed

Finn and Jake didn't argue to that and kept running the girl was right next to them "This way" she shouted running ahead of the two and then running in zigzags. Finn and Jake could barely keep up

"where are we going?" Finn asked increasing his speed and noticing that the girl was using ice magic to make her go faster, though she was still sprinting.

"don't ask questions just run, and follow me" She replied hastily jumping of a clif

"this chick is crazy" Jake whispered

"she kind of looks like River" Finn said following after her

***Later on***

"So your in the rebellion against the queen? and your River?" Finn asked

"why did you repeat what i just said?" The rebel River replied

"it was pretty straight forward" Jake added

"anyway whats the point of the rebellion?" Finn asked trying to avoid the subject

"My _mother _the queen has being going into knew territories and causing pain to the ones living there and doing the same here" River answered blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"oh so your standing up for everyone else" Jake concluded

"I've caused to much pain, im doing this to repay every one" she sighed from Finns point of view she looked about 12 _' what is she talking about?' _Finn and Jake simultaneously wondered_  
><em>

Just then a portal opened up "sorry we have to go, good luck with the rebellion" Jake said pulling Finn into the portal

* * *

><p>*BACK IN Ooo!*<p>

Mercedes was still trying to explain go fish to Terezi after 10 minutes

"wait so when do you replace your cards before or after you fight the dragon?" Terezi asked Mercedes face palmed.

"Mercedes no offence but your explaining go fish to Terezi has made it so that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY ANYMORE!" Mara Yelled throwing her cards down

"guys im back!" Marceline shouted from far of pulling a disoriented looking Bubblegum

"gotta go" Demetri said blush covering his cheeks as he ran into the shadows

"hey who was that guy?" Marceline asked when her and Princess bubble gum got to where the now three girls where sitting next to River.

"Demetri, hes in love with you" Mara said nonchalantly picking up there discarded cards

"really? he had good taste in clothing, not bad on the eyes either" Marceline commented

"ya id say hes one of your better admirers" Mara replied

"excuse me Marceline, but why did you pull me over here. I was doing science!" Princess Bubble gum complained pulling her hand away from Marceline's grasp.

"One Marceline's ex's decided to knock her out with magic, missed, and hit River. So Finn and Jake went into her sub consciousness in order to wake her up" Terezi explained looking at the pile of cards as if it was another species

"and now i dont think i can play card games anymore" Mara huffed

"o...k... wait why did you think sending Finn and Jake into her sub consciousness would wake her up?" Princess Bubble Gum asked taking a pair of goggles out of her lab coat.

"oh that's simple its because-... you know what i don't really remember... maybe because it worked last time?" Mara wondered aloud

"Actually last time ash woke me up with magic from the outside" Marceline stated thinking back on the occasion

"WHAT WHERE WE THINKING!" Mercedes exclaimed

"this is dank" Terezi mumbled "i could be playing my ocarina right now..."

"Its ok i can probable wake her up with SCIENCE" Princess bubble gum stated taking out a folding lab table

"uh where did she get that" Mara asked no one in particular

"I... don't... know..." Mercedes contemplated

"same old Bonnie bell" Marceline sighed "oh wait i remember why we sent them in her sub consciousness, it was because my magic was weaker then ash's so we needed to be closer for it to work" She exclaimed remembering her hasty plan

Princess bubble gum looked a bit disappointed that she couldn't use her science "wait then why did you bring me here?"

"oh ya that was so you could keep her alive while Finn and Jake are trying to wake her up" Mercedes said also remembering the plan

"ok i can definitely do that! easy as pie!" She exclaimed checking Rivers pulse

* * *

><p>*Rivers sub conscience*<p>

Finn and Jake walked out of the portal what they saw around them was a vast waist land neither of them could tell if they where still under water. In the middle of it all was a girl who looked about 8 darkness resounded from her and it was and understatement to say she looked evil.

"finally you have seen it my way" Finn could here the voice of the ocean queen laugh

"wha?" Finn said noticing the girls white hair and pail blue skin

"this is weird" Jake said

The girl looked up, her eyes had no light as if she was just an empty shell

"river" Finn whispered remembering his dark side except now it was Rivers

"now kill him!"

She raised her sword a huge crazy smile on her face.

the poor guy whimpered an apology, Rivers face fell and it looked like she was having an inner fight. In the end she just dropped her sword and ran away.

Another portal opened up and both Finn and Jake went threw.

* * *

><p>They both walked out"well that was interesting..." they where now in a forest that looked very dark and- wait... "do i know this place?" Finn wondered aloud<p>

"ya i think i remember this place," Jake agreed and continued walking. He walked into large patch with out trees "Finn look over here" Jake motioned to a fight that was going on between two people.

"Yeah i definitely remember this place," Finn walked over to Jake "wait who are they? This is so familiar"

Jake looked back down to the fight "Yeah i feel like I've already being here, i'm at a loss to who they are" Just when he said this one of the two fighters flipped a sword into her hand, Rivers sword.

"Rivers sword!" It finally dawned on Finn what was happening, River was fighting her dark side! The dark River also had a sword and the fist fight soon turned into a sword fight. They both gave each other severe injuries, River taking damage to her left leg, her dark side taking damage to her right arm.

Suddenly another gap in subconscious opened up this one was different from the rest it was glowing with something Finn some how knew was Rivers sub conscious

Finn looked into it a little bit mesmarised "there it is" They both lunged for it holding on to it as they where transported to a world filled with all shades of black and blue. Orbs of light depicted memories floated and changed color every now and then.

Ok you ready Finn?" Jake asked

"yeah"

" flagamona ara tsuna!" They both shouted in unison. The world faded to black before there eyes...

* * *

><p>"Hey are you guys ok? helloooooo?"<p>

"w-what?" Finn asked groggily opening his eyes to see that he was surrounded by the girls and RIVER?!

"good to see your ok" River let out a sigh of relief " i though being in my mind had messed you up or something"

"River your ok!" Finn exclaimed as Jake opened up his eyes groggily

"oh hey River" He said rolling over to go back to sleep.

"why are you surprised that shes ok?" Terezi raised an eyebrow

"well yeah i guess im just glad she ok" Finn mumbled

"i'm sorry to cut this short but i actually have some work to do" Princess bubble gum started to walk away

"when did pb get here?" Finn asked to know one in particular

"beats me"

"Well every ones ok, so why don't we play some cards, I think i finally know how to play" Terezi said grabbing a bow of card from behind her back

"NOOOOOOO!" Both Mercedes and Mara screamed

"did I miss something?" Finn asked

"just dont go into it..."

* * *

><p><strong>welp chapter done, im sorry it was such a long wait! But i had writers block and that isn't really an excuse *cries in corner*<strong>

**I was thinking that i'll probable go back and re edit all my past chapters (i reeeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyy need a beta) but i think i'll finish the story first, i dunno**

**SO anyway i'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!**

**-Bluerose **


	10. Help! This is not a new chapter!

**The ice princess OC's are no longer being accepted! (except for villains)**

**But if you have any ideas for the story that'd be great! My writer block is strong. (/=_=)/ |_|**

**Sorry this wasn't an update!**

**BlueRose out.**


End file.
